


Not Another Creek Story

by Calitaknowsbest



Category: South Park
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Tweek Tweak, Child Abuse, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Instability, Protective Craig Tucker, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Craig Tucker, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calitaknowsbest/pseuds/Calitaknowsbest
Summary: Tweeks parents decide to up and move from Denver to South Park his last year of high school. He quickly makes friends and discovers South Park might be better for him than he originally thought.Craig has as had a hard past. But he knows with the help of his mom, dad, and his best friends he can pull through.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. New Kid On The Block

Crybaby: yo fuckface! Up and at em' B says we have a new kid at school. 

Craig snorted at the text, he had already been up due to the fact that he had completely forgot to do laundry yesterday and was just finishing up as the boy he called his best friend messaged him. 

Craig: so the fuck what...what are we going to do? Roll the 'welcome to this shit hole' carpet out for him? 

Crybaby: dude....no one new has ever moved here, let's get to him before Cartman!

Crybaby: unless you know he's a jerk or something...then he leave him to those savages.

Craig: whatever man..... see you at lunch. 

Craig neatly put his laundry away deciding to get the errands his mom gave him out of the way before school. The tall raven had strategically excelled in school mainly for the reason he wanted the light class load his senior year. It fed his want to sleep in as long as possible. Mornings we're not his strong suit, in fact the only people who weren't afraid to wake him up out of a dead sleep were his mom and little sister. His mom was one scary woman, only she could handle a Tucker child attitude. Craig had tried pressing the womans buttons when he was younger and sorely regretted the whooping that followed. In his mother's defense he was feral back then. 

Pulling up to the place he regularly called a 'shit hole', he noticed a kid pacing back and forth talking to himself. Years of being friends with both mentally and physically handicap friends gave him a soft spot for distressed people. Though when he walked up he knew it was different from any experience he had with Jimmy and Timmy.

"Gah, jezzus fucking Christ! How I am supposed to fucking do this! How could they do this to me?" Craig stopped to listen to the boy ramble to himself finding it very amusing, though amusment never showed on his face, hardly any emotions ever did. "Yeah let's move the kid with paranoia anxiety disorder across the fucking country! NGNNN HIS LAST FUCKING YEAR!" The kid seemed to want to tug at his hair but always stopped himself and instead resorted to snapping the rubber band around his wrist. Craig cleared his throat stepping up not missing how the boy completely froze up as he glanced at him. "I won't lie dude some of the kids in there have no respect for themselves or others. Fucking animals the lot of them," he paused looking down to see the blonde twitch, "but others are pretty fucking amazing and will eat you right up as their own." He said offering the kid an encouraging smile.

"Shit! Eat me? South Park has cannibals....I told them-i, fuck!told them!" Craig chuckled at how the boys train of thought worked, "dude that only happened once, all you have to do is not feed the fatass pubes and he won't make you eat your parents." The blonde paused and turned to face Craig head on with a scowl on his face. 

Craig inhaled deeply.

The boy was shorter than him by a few inches and for some reason Craig took comfort in that. His blonde hair was combed back and out of his face with curls starting to form at the nape of his neck. He had snake bites in and piercings down one ear. This was definitely something their town had not seen before, Kenny was tamed compared to this boy. His steel toes were black, his Dickies were black but oddly enough his short sleeve button up was a dark forest green that did a great job in complenting him.

"Your fucking with me man." The boy scowled and Craig shook his head. "I wish I was unfortunately, but like I said, it hasn't happened since. Just stay away from Cartman." Craig noticed the Band-Aids on the tip of his fingers as he picked at them. "you should stop biting your nails. Not a healthy habit." The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets getting embarrassed, "I don't bite....anymore, sometimes I forget a pick and fuck my fingers up on the guitar." Craig nodded offering a 'sorry, my bad man' then looked at his phone checking the time, he wasn't about to ruin his perfect attendance. "Come on I'll take you to Wendy, she'll get your shit sorted." Craig went ahead of him holding the door open.

As they walked down the halls random people would greet Craig and scurry off as if they were afraid to piss him off. "H-hey man?" 

"Craig, my name is Craig." He emphasized his name wanting to hear it roll of the boys nervous voice. "Oh, ngnn yeah, Craig....are you like the school bully? Or jock? Man I cant handle that right now." How would Craig describe what his place in the school was? "I don't give a fuck about anything really, I usually tell people to fuck off, gotten in to a few fights here and there so people just know to not annoy me." The boy straightened up and nervously cracked his knuckles. "Oh fuck man, I-im like the most annoying person ever." He stepped farther from Craig putting more distance between them and tried to make himself as small as possible. Craig stepped closer to him again stopping just in front of a door that read 'School Office'. Before opening it he looked down at the boy giving him a predatory smirk, "Dont worry about it." He turned the handle cracking it open before finishing, "I kind of have a thing for blonde spazzes." He swung the door open leaving the boy frozen in shock, "WENDY!" He shouted. "NEW KIDS HERE!" 

The boy whispered something that Craig couldn't quite hear, "what's up dude? Didn't hear you." 

"Tweek..." 

"That's fucking perfect man.' Craig put a hand on his lower back and pushed him in to the office. "Hey if you get over with this before one come to the cafeteria and find me, you can sit with me and mine." 

Craig left him before he could answer him properly. 

\------------------

Tweek watched as the door put a barrier between him and Craig. A thing for blonde spazzes? What the fuck? He thought. "Tweek Tweak?" Tweek turned his head to the girl, her black hair cut to her shoulders and wearing what he assumed all small town people wore, regular fucking clothes. She was pretty, he noted. "Y-yeah that's, fuck! Yeah that's me." The girl called Wendy smiled before leading him out the door again. "I don't want to be rude and pry, but do you have tourettes?" They started climbing stairs. Tweek didn't blame her really, a lot of people mistake him for having it. "N-no, um long story short, real mom meth addict while pregnant, ADHD, anxiety, paranoia, depression and those were only the ones my therapist got to." He rather get it out now than worry about hiding it from people.

Wendy gave him a sad smile, "sorry, I won't say anything. We also have some support groups here that a boy named Thomas set up, you should check them out." Tweek nodded out of politeness knowing full well sharing his thoughts with strangers could definitely land him in the mental ward. Again. They walked in to an empty classroom, " the kid Thomas has tourettes, very open about it, wants to help other kids struggling." She gave Tweek a piece of paper. "So this is your first class, music, starts after lunch." She looked down in to his folder. "Luckily you have like only three classes so this will be easy." As they left the room Tweek tried to remember the number and how they got there, he had to make everything a routine in order to fully and properly adjust. 

"WENDS!" Tweek twitched at the voice that yelled from behind them. A guy in a brown rain jacket and red and blue beanie approached them and leaned giving a peck to Wendy's cheek. "Hey babe, is this the new kid Craig was talking about?" Wendy nodded. "Yeah, Tweek this is Stan." Tweek stuttered out a greeting then arched an eyebrow when the boy offered a hand. He looked up to the boy seeing a wide smile and genuine greeting. "Come on Tweek, your in small town America, we all greet with a hand shake." 

Tweek felt turmoiled inside, the guy was being super nice but he also hated touching in general. Deciding to suck it up he shook the guys hand. "You ever need anyone to hang out with just let me know and I'll introduce you to the guys." Stan gave Wendy one more kiss, "I'll see you at practice k?" He started to walk away before Wendy turned back, "STAN! I WANT MY EYELINER BACK!" The boy laughed and gave her a thumbs up.

Tweek smiled to himself. They seemed happy.

"What's so funny?" Tweek delved his hands in his pockets shrugging. "This place isn't exactly what I thought it would be, I t-think I like it here, but I've also only been here for like thirty minutes and have already learned about a fatass, some cannibals, not to mention a guy who has a thing for blonds?" Wendy laughed. "Oh God it's so sad I know what your talking about. Cartman, Scott Tenorman, and well the last could be a few guys here soooo yeah." Tweek liked Wendy. "Come on let's finish up." And with that she showed him where the rest of his classes where.

\-------------

Wendy dropped Tweek off in front of the cafeteria and gave him a free lunch card for the day as a welcome gift. He looked at the big double doors and inhaled deeply. He had so many bad memories of the cafeteria at his last school. A lot of fights started for Tweek in cafeterias. Deciding he didn't want to chicken out he dashed through them and searched around for the line, he immediately took a spot and waited. A kid came in behind him making him on edge at the lack of courtesy for personal space. He politely tried to move away but the kid kept inching closer and closer, finally when he couldnt take it anymore and felt the kids breath on his back he turned around and pushed the guy back, "can you please back the fuck up, I can practically feel you breathing down my neck!"

"Oh sorry fella I was trying, well now that im going to say it out loud it seems stupid." Tweek threw his hands up as if wanting him to continue. "Your peircings, they're so cool." Instinctually Tweeks tongue ran over his snake bites. "Thanks but can you not stand so close, I don't do well with being crowded." The boy nodded. "I'm Butters, well not legally, legally it's Leopold but I go by Butters." Tweek sighed and nodded. He knew the boy wanted an introduction. "Tweek." Tweek saw the blonde waiting, "as in it's legally Tweek." Butters rubbed his knuckles together. "Gee, your parents high when naming you?" Before he could stop it the truth came out, "yes, yes they were." Butters looked away sadly then back at Tweek, "don't worry fella, we'll take care of you here." 

"GOD DAMNIT BUTTERS HURRY YOUR ASS UP! IM HUNGRY!" The boy rolled his eyes. "SHUT UP FATASS THE LINE IS MOVING!" Tweek tried to see the guy who yelled at him but the area was too crowded. "Wanna eat with me and my friends?" Tweek really didn't like the idea of eating with such agressive people. Agressive in their mannerisms and how forwardly aggressive their personalities were. He preferred calm laid back people. People who didn't amp up his emotions. 

"No he doesn't Leo, he's eating with us." Tweek recongnised Craig as he walked up to them giving Butters a deadpanned look. "Hey Craig! Sorry I didn't know, maybe another time yeah? Mind letting me go first? Eric gets mighty sore if he doesn't eat." Tweek spread his arm out motioning Butters in front of him. "Thanks little fella." Tweek voluntarily put a hand on the other blondes shoulder. "Don't call me little again k?" Butters eyes got wide, "don't mean harm by it." Tweek nodded. "I know which is why I'm telling you now so don't do it again." Butters nodded and headed off. Tweek swore he saw a look of awe in Craig's eyes before he spoke out. "Hey you like Panda Express? I kinda just jumped the gun and got you a small a la cart box." Tweek felt an uncontrollable twitch run through his body jerking his head to the side. "Ngnn yeah depends on what it is." Craig stared down at him, the smallest smile on his lips. "Orange chicken and rice." 

Tweek crossed his arms around his stomach, "yeah I'll eat that." Craig led Tweek to a far end table where he saw a brunette disgustingly chewing taco with his mouth open and a dark skinned boy eating out of tupperware. He pointed to the two, "Clyde, the one eating with his mouth open and Token, the mom of the group." The brunette name Clyde jumped up and wiped his mouth and hands with a napkin then extended it out to Tweek. "Craig said he'd be bringing you, it's nice meeting you..." He paused staring so intensly at Tweek it made made him a little uncomfortable. He shook his hand. "Woahhhh....did it hurt when you got those?" 

Tweek laughed. "Ngnn no, not really but I can handle more pain than most." Token raised his hand to Clyde's shoulder then pushed him to sit back down, "calm down Clyde, and don't think about it, your dad would kill you." Token smiled towards Tweek, "hey nice to meet you I'm Token Black." The blond nodded. Tweek actually had a great time with those guys. Surprisingly he discovered that him and Token shared similar taste in music. He really liked him the most, he was the most polite towards him almost as if he knew Tweek was skittish. Clyde, Tweek decided, was stupidly funny at his own expense but was over all a good guy. 

"Yep, so that's why we left the catholic church, worst birthday ever man." Tweek couldn't help the chuckles coming out. "Fuck I was so weirded out by the cumbee thing they tried cleaning me with." Clyde shuddered. Tweek was full on laughing by this point, "holy fuck I can just picture it man." He calmed down a little, "glad I'm Buddhist." 

"Really?" Token questioned him. "You seem more like an occultist. No offense." Tweek made a face that bared his teeth, "hell no! I'm too paranoid about hell, what would Satan do to a guy like me?" Someone new plopped down at the table. "Nah Satan's a cool guy, he'd actually probably really like you." The guy pulled his hood down relieving a dirty blond with a toothy smile. "I'm Kenny." Tweek jerked his head at the new arrival. "Gah! Oh and let me guess you happen to be on good terms with the devil?" The dirty blond took a bite of his sandwich before answering, "yep, I'm a repeat offender." Kenny gave him a flirty smile. 

"McCormick fuck off ..." Craig said absent mindedly. "Aww come on Craig! You can't have all the cuties!" Tweek frowned, these guys seemed like playboys. "Guys I'm sitting right here, don -don't talk about me like im nnot here." Craig sighed heavily. "I'm not, I know your doing fine on your own." He looked at Kenny. "Don't twist this and make it seem like I'm the one that sleeps around Mcwhoredick, everyone know that title belongs to you." 

"You guys are gay?" Tweek bit his lip.

"Your not?" Everyone at the table said in unison. 

"Fuck are-are all of you gay? Did I just walk in to a porno? Shit I knew it? I knew one day my parents would sell me off-" Craig put a hand on Tweeks lower back. "Your fine, it's not a porno. Token and Clyde swing girls, I swing guys, and the ass to your right swings for anything with a heartbeat." 

"Fuck you Craig." Kenny flipped him off. 

"No thanks I don't want the STDs. Your not my type anyway." Kenny moved around to bend near Craig's side, "come one Tucker...give me your V-car-" Craig pushed Kenny to the ground and resumed eating his lunch like nothing happened. The blond smirked walking away. "You really a virgin?" Craigs cheeks heated up. Clyde and Token laughed and nodded comfirming that in fact Craig's virginity was still intact. Craig regained his composure, "you?" Tweek pressed his lips together shaking his head no. "Wanted to see of I was bisexual and ended up with this chick, I mean I was able to finish butttt...it didn't really move me." 

"I love girls, especially Bebe, she's so beautiful." Clyde looked over to a table of girls. Tweek smiled at the fact the boy used the word beautiful and not hot. "Yeah," Token chimed, "Nicole is pretty. No offense but guys gross me when I think bout them like that." Tweek chuckled, "guess that's why I'm the gay one here." Craig remained silent at the comfirmation of Tweek being gay, or at least bisexual, he was happy. 

Tweek beemed up, "hey anyone here play anything? Like piano or drums?" Token nodded, "I play bass and Craig plays drums. You?" Tweek tapped his fingers on the table repeatedly. "I'm more of a vocalist, but I can play the guitar and some piano." Craig hummed, "were you in a band at your old school?" Tweek shook his head no, "maybe we can start one here? It's always been a thing on my bucket list." Clyde finished off his last taco, "I can be your guys hype man!" Craig snorted throwing his napkin at him. "When do you wanna start?"

Tweek look up at the boy sitting next to him, he was entertaining the idea of a band! The blank face held his attention because if you looked closely it wasn't all that blank. His grey eyes held an amused intensity about them and the old chullo hat on his head framed his features well. Craig looked like the edgy angsty teen in every high school, his black jacket, his don't give a fuck expression impressed him. "Y-you guys wanna really, ngnn, wanna play together?" His fingers twitched in excitement as he saw Craig shrug and nod. "Not much to do around here anyway." Tweek couldn't help the wide child like smile that spread across his face. "W-what about, ggg, Fridays?" Token took out his phone. "We could practice at my house, we have an underground garage." He looked at Tweek, "what your number?" 

Tweek took his cheap smart phone out and handed it to Token, "it's unlocked feel free to add your number." Token nodded fighting Clyde off the phone, after he was done Craig snatched his phone telling Clyde he'd put his number in. "I'm putting us as your favorite people." He handed it back to Tweek. He noticed they all had nicknames, 'asswhole', 'mom' , and 'crybaby' and were in his top contacts. Not like he had anyone other than his parents number in his phone anyway. 

His phone dinged.

"Oh I synced our calendars, we do it to plan shit all the time. Hope you don't mind, you'll know when we want to hang out and plan accordingly." Tweek felt a warm feeling in his chest. He never had friends and although he just met these guys they were already including them in their lives. "N-no I dont mind." Clyde smiled wide at him, "so your gonna hang with us right? I mean we are your first pick? Your pretty cool!" Craig leaned back in his seat rolling his eyes, "Clyde don't scare the guy, let him settle d-" Tweek leaned forward on the table smiling, "y-yah definitely, nggnn, you guys are really chill." Craig folded his arms over his chest giving the boy a tired smile. 

Token watched his stoic friend commenting, "yeah you made the grump smile, your're definitely staying."


	2. Comfortability

Craig had completed his gang with Token, Clyde, and Tweek by his side. It had only taken a month for Tweek to become a vital part of their group. He had talked it over with Token and discovered his friend felt the same way, not that their group was lacking before but that Tweek added something special to their friendship. Them hanging out worked like clockwork: Fridays they went over to Tokens for band practice (not that they planned on playing in front of anyone, they usually messed around which ended up with all them laughing on the ground), Saturdays they sat around Craig's house playing his PS4 games pigging out and Sundays they went over to the coffee shop that was owned by Tweeks parents. They didn't want the blonde to feel left out when he worked so they would just hang out and place small orders all day. 

When the other guys couldn't hang out it was just usually Craig and Tweek. It started happening so often that Craig's mom Laura wasn't surprised when the smaller boy would trott in after her son most days. She always greeted him with a warm smile and would put on some coffee for the boy, in return Tweek would give her a bag of the most expensive bag of coffee his parents sold. It was safe to say Laura adored the boy through and through. Craig's father on the other hand tolerated him, Tweek tried to let it not bother him since Craig didn't seemed bother by it, the man was just indifferent.

Today was one of those days that it was just the two of them. Tweek handed Craig's mom a bag of their homemade cupcakes and a vanilla latte, "thank you Tweek, your shop has the best baked goods be sure to thank your parents for me." Tweek gave an airy smiling. "No problem Mrs, Tucker." Craig rolled his eyes and flipped his mom off, "we're gonna go upstairs." Laura returned her son's gesture, "Tweek are you staying for dinner?" Tweek jerked his head to the side while his fingers twitched, "um-um if you do-dont mmmind, I don't want to I-impose or anything." Laura waved Tweek off, "oh you shush I'll have a plate ready for you when it's done." She turned to her son, "Craig so help me God that trash better be taken out before dinner." The boy sighed before running to the kitchen and settling the matter now before his mom got too irritated with him and skinned him alive.

Once they were were in Craig's room they took their spots at the foot of his bed in front of his TV. "H-hey Craig?" The blonde sat with his legs crossed slightly leaning against Craig's legs fiddling with the controller. "Hmm?" It seemed like Craig wasn't paying attention as he set their characters up but Tweek knew better, Craig always paid attention to him. "I-i feel like, nggnn, like I need to tell- tell you something important." Craig put his controller down and gave the blonde his full attention. "What's up?" 

Tweek grinded his teeth as a twitch over took his body, his ticks always worse when he was anxious. 

"Ngggn, my parents aren't my real parents..." Tweek paused, he knew Craig was smart enough to know that wasn't entirely what he wanted to tell him. "I-im fucked up in- in here man." Tweek tapped his head. He was still scared putting his trust in someone he met a month ago, there was still a good chance Craig would think he was too much to handle. "Mm-my real mom was an-a meth addict and- and I came out premature." Craig didn't know how to properly react to the news so a blank expression covered his face as he watched the blonde to the side of him twitch. "I was with them till i-i was six, ggg, and- and some bad sh-shit went down, li-like uhhh, god I'm so pathetic..." 

Craig swung an arm around Tweeks shoulder. "It's ok, take a deep breath and take your time. You don't have to finish if you don't want to." Tweeks head jerked to his shoulder, this is exactly why he wanted to tell the other boy, he never rushed him or judged him, over all he felt a comfort around Craig. 

"W-when I came out I guess there was this shit wrong with me and my parents di-didnt know how to properly deal with it. Th-they'd lock me in the clo-closet or threaten to-to sell me to-to the sex slave trade if I didn't behave. Eventually, the the doctors told me, ngnn, they started spiking my juice with me- me-me..." He had a hard time saying the last word. Craig's arm tightened around Tweeks shoulder trying to offer a sense of security. "Meth." The blonde breathed out heavily. "I went -went in to withdrawal and fe-felt like I was going to- to die. I got tossed around the system for a ye-year before my aunt and uncle got full custody." Craig stared in to his TV screen angry at people he didn't even know. "It g-got bad men-mentally and they had me committed, they're good, ngnng, people ya know they thought it it was for the b-best. I'm angry all the time, it's it's so unfair, but you and the guys, you and the guys are something good in my life. I- I mean at least I think so. I'm so paranoid so my thoughts turn against me so-sometimes." Tweek sighed looking down in to his lap. "Sorry." 

Craig licked his lips, "never say that again, ok? You have nothing to say sorry for. I'm pretty angry right now that you got a bad run, that should have never happened. But listen it doesn't change anything, if your having doubts about me and the guys just text me, I don't know how much use I'll be but I'll answer." Tweek chuckled running his hands down his face feeling a sense of relief wash over him. "Man this is so gay, I feel like I'm in a chick flick." Craig hugged him in an awkward side hug, "it's going to be ok me and the guys got your back." Tweek nodded liking the warmth Craig was giving off. He picked his controller back up, "alright let's kill some zombies now." 

Craig would never let Tweek know he now felt protective over the younger kid, which was stupid because he had seen Tweek be able to handle things himself. Under his rough exterior the blonde seem liked a vulnerable child, afraid to let down his walls in fear he would get stabbed again.

Craig took his fustration out in the game.

\----------------------

Tweek was heading to the cafeteria while trying to take one of his 'chill pills', as his parents liked to call them, when he felt a shove of his shoulder that ultimately resulted in dropping his last pill on the floor. "Gahh! What the fuck!" The kid he'd come to know as Cartman held his hands up, "whoops, sorry there twitch. You know those will kill ya." He laughed walking off. Tweek snapped the rubber band on his wrist, "stupid fucking piece of shit, nnnggnn, fat piece of lard, god damnit! My last fucking pill!" He picked the pill off the ground and put it back in the bottle knowing all to well he wasnt going to take it now that it had been tainted by being on the floor. So many filthy shoes walk across it everyday. "Sorry about him, he can be a douche bag." 

Kenny approached Tweek with an apologetic smile. "I can probably get you whatever it is you have in your bottle, a freebee this once." Tweek twitched, he couldn't take unprescribed meds, that was a very slippery slope he had been down before. "Thanks for for the offer, b-but no thanks." The dirty blonde unzipped his jacket pulling a baggie out, "wanna smoke then? We can go out back an-" 

"KINNEH! HURRY YOUR POOR ASS UP!" Kenny hung his head and pushed the baggie to Tweeks chest before he could refuse it and ran away. Tweek looked at the baggie that was now in his hands his eyes going wide. 

It was couple of joints. 

He shoved the joints in his pocket as he sprinted to the lunch room. "Ggggg!" he spotted Token at the table. "Token! I'm freaking out right now man!" He harshly whispered taking a seat. Token tilted his head to the side, "Why? Something happen?" Tweek bounced his leg impatiently. "Yes! Kenny gave-" Craig dropped his tray down sitting next to Tweek, "Kenny did what this time?" Tweek looked around to make sure there were no teachers before taking the baggie out of his pocket. "Kenny forced this on me man! I'm freaking out holding it!" Craig grabbed the bag opening it and taking a sniff. "Damn that smells good, you must be his new favorite." Token snatched the bag smelling it, "wanna smoke it at my house?" Tweek looked at his two friends interacting like they just found gold. Token put it in a secret pocket in his backpack knowing teachers never really thought badly of the straight A student.

"I've nnnn never smoked before. I don't know if it's a good idea." Craig placed a hand on Tweeks lower back, "you don't have to if you don't want to, but if you do I'll watch out for you." Token nodded. "Yeah man, we want you to have a good time too." Tweek never thought about taking drugs besides those that were aimed towards his mental illnesses, maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Maybe he might feel relaxed for once. 

Tweek trusted Craig and Token enough to know if shit went south they'd have his back. He wanted to feel like a normal teen for once. 

"Ok I'm down."

\----------------

Tweek didn't know why, but he found himself staring at Craig as he put the joint to his lips. The way he took a drag sent shivers of sparks down his spine, luckily Token had gone upstairs to grab them all drinks and snacks so it was just him and Craig. 

Tweek didn't notice the other boy looking at him from the corner of his eye. He held the smoke in then exhaled a large cloud handing the joint over to Tweek. The blonde took a big drag his first hit causing him to start a coughing fit. Craig smirked taking the joint back and taking another hit. But instead of blowing it out he gently gripped the back of Tweeks head and drew him in close, lips barely touching exhaling the smoke in to the others mouth. Tweek was in sensory overload and wanted to push the boy away out of embarrassment but the pleasurable feeling going from his stomach to his groin stopped him. He slowly closed his eyes and inhaled as much as he could enjoying the feeling of Craig's hand sliding from the back of his head down to the sample of his back. He especially enjoyed when he felt the lightest touch of Craig's tongue on his bottom lip. 

To Tweek it was erotic and addicting. 

Foot steps sounded and Craig lazily pulled back biting his lip and smiling at the blonde like he was triumphant in some victory.

"K guys, I have pizza bites, popcorn, cheesey Puffs and vitamin waters, sound good?" Craig breathed a fuck yeah and shrugged his black zip up jacket off. Tweek stared at the nape of his neck wanting to bite in to it. He laughed at the thought that he might be a cannibal causing the two other boys to look at him. "What's funny dude?" And just like that all filters were off on Tweeks thoughts as the now very high boys sat with his friends. "Haha I thought, wow I might be a cannibal." Both boys stared at him with a puzzled look before Token spoke up again, "why man?" Tweek motioned a thumb towards Craig, "I just about sinking my teeth in to his neck." Tweek immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. "Gahhh I mean, umm like not not actually bite in to him, more like a...a....an erotic thing! FUCK! I mean-" 

Token and Craig busted out laughing as Tweek tried to repair the damage he caused to himself. "Dude you really are gay," Token popped a cheesey puff in to his mouth. "Token shut up don't tease him." Token smiled turning on his big screen TV. "Just saying..." Luckily the lights were dimmed and niether boy could tell the boner Tweek was sporting for the tall norritte sitting next to him. 

As the joint got passed around the blonde let his thoughts float from here to there, pictures even dancing across his eyes serenely. He was faintly aware that every now and then Craig's hand would distinctly brush up against his and everytime it happened it brought Tweek back to the image of Craig's lips on the joint. Man im fucked up, he thought. What he wouldn't have to feel those soft lips on- 

"Tweek?" The blonds head snapped up from the back of the couch. "Yeah, sorry I was zoning out." Token clicked his TV off, "yeah man I could tell...it's like eight o'clock." Tweek stood up swaying a little. "Shit! It's already been four hours?" Craig and Token laughed at him. "Come on, I'll take you home." Craig grabbed his jacket and helped Token and Tweek clean up the mess they made. As Token walked them to the door he nudged Tweeks shoulder, "man see if Kenny can get you free shit again, it was pretty good." Tweek nodded. "Alright guys I'll see you tomorrow, call me if anything goes wrong on your way home." And just like that Tweek and Craig were alone walking home.

After a bout of silence Craig got the courage to talk to the boy next to him. "Did I go too far tonight? Did I make you uncomfortable?" Tweek heard the worry in Craig's voice and valued the fact he cared enough to know if Tweek was ok or not. "Uuhhh no man, it actually felt pretty good. Ngggnnn." Craig chuckled. "I barely touched you." The shorter boy groaned in embarrassment. "Y-yeah I know, it just fuck, it felt kind of erotic." Craig straightened his back as if he had found a new confidence he didn't already have. He walked closer to the boy by him, fingers reaching out to grasp sweaty ones. "Uhh you ok with this?" Tweek hitched his breath running his tongue over his lips, "y-yeah." 

When they reached Craig's house they begrudgingly let go of each other saying good night. Craig wasn't all that worried about Tweek getting home seeing as he lived three houses down. "Text me when you get in ok?" The blonde nodded saying nothing. Craig stepped up to him one last time placing a lingering kiss on his forehead before pulling back and laughing nervously, "fuck, sorry I'm a sap for shit like this." He walked to his door waving at the blonde. 

Tweek took his time getting home thinking about what had happened. Then a sickening thought occurred to him, what if Craig didn't want to tell anyone? He wasn't good with secrets and now they had a huge one between the two of them. Tweek snapped the rubber band at his wrist trying to stop the spiraling of his thoughts. When he reached his bedroom he plopped down on his bed discovering that he couldn't help but drift off to bed with the faint memory of Craig touching him.


	3. The Making Of A Tucker

Over the course of the next few months Craig and Tweek became closer and closer, more and more unseperatable. Even the friendship between Token and Cylde became a need to be met day in and day out. But it wasn't until one frightening day that would cement the bond between the four forever. 

To Tweek, Craig had complete control of himself. Everything he did had a method to it, he was predicable and Tweek took comfort in that. His room was neat, his appearance was neat, and when need be even his manners were maintained, hardly anything evoked a big emotion out of the apethetic boy. Most things he let slide off his back. Tweek had asked him about it once and the only reply he got was that his parents didn't like when he got in fights because they usually had to pay out money. Tweek took the simple answer and dropped the subject. 

It was a very cold January morning when Tweek had slept over and they were bundled up in sweats watching One Punch Man. The news flashed with South Park Breaking News. Tweek saw Craig freeze but dimissed it for a cold shiver returning his attention back to the news.

"Rick Haynes is being released on probation today. Many of you remember the arrest from fourteen years ago when he nearly succeeded in the murder of his son and wife..." 

Craig paused the TV. 

He stood pacing back and forth. 

"Craig? What's up dude? Everything ok?" 

And just like that Craig gripped his TV and smashed it on the ground causing the now scared blonde to jump up. "C-C  
raig?" The boy was breathing hard grunting as he started destroying anything he could get his hands on. He kicked his closet doors in screaming at the top of his lungs. Tweek didn't know what to do besides run out of the room and meet Laura half way down the hall. "Tweek what the hell is going on?" Tweeks eyes were big and wide, full of fear. "I-i don't k-know we we were watching TV and and Craig paused it an-and started smashing things!" Laura called out to her husband before they all went back to Craigs room. Craig, having run out of things to smash, was now pounding his fist in to the wall repeatedly. 

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Laura instructed Tweek to stay out side the door as she tried to approach her son. "CRAIG! what the hell! STOP!" Craig aggressively shrugged his mom's hands off before repeatedly kicking his desk. Thomas, nearly being twice Craig's size, wrapped his arms around the boy locking him in place. 

"CRAIG! SON! STOP THIS NOW!" Craig struggled but could not break the bear of a man's hold. He eventually ran out of steam breathing hard. After a few minutes clarity came back in to Craig's eyes. Everyone just standing there waiting for Craig to give a sign of normalcy, at least Craig's version of it. "I'm.... I'm ok now, I won't do anything." Thomas slowly let the boy go. "A little too late for that, your room is trashed." Craig fell to his knees, his mother coming to his side. "Craig what the fuck? What the fuck was this about?" Craig pulled his blue chullo hat off running a hand through his hair. "They're releasing him." 

Tweek didn't know what that meant but by the expression on everyone's face it was a bad fucking thing. Luara inhaled deeply and looked up at her husband who put his hands under Craig's arms to hoist him up. "Look here Craig, I promised you didn't I? I promised you no matter what you'd never have to talk to him again if that's what you wanted." Thomas hugged the defeated boy tightly, "nothing like that will ever happen again, even if it cost my life, your my boy and I will protect you. You don't have to go through this alone." And for the first time Tweek saw Craig break down in his dad's arms, a complete and utter break down. Laura turned to Tweek offering a gentle smile. "Honey, I'm sorry but I think we need sometime alone to sort things." Tweek nodded completely understanding the situation. 

He walked out of the house in pajamas and socks with a blanket wrapped around him. When he walked through his front door he knew his parents wouldn't be home so he plopped down on the couch turning the TV on and switching it to the news. 

"The South Park case of Rick Haynes was a local diaster as cops were called to the residence and found that the man nearly beat his son to death. His mother managed to fend him off in just enough time for cops to bust in and save the mother and son. Now Casey this is a big slap to the face for the family, the fact that he was able to claim mental instability and is now on probation. 

"Yes Tara, especially since it took a whole two years to convict him." 

"That poor family. And now he goes on TV saying he wants to reconnect with his son and ask for forgiveness, such a shame." 

"In my opinion there is no forgiveness to be found....next on channel 6 news, is there drugs in your coffee?" 

Tweek was breathing deeply, this was definitely what they were watching before Craig went off the rails...were they talking about Laura and Craig? Was that little boy, who was so close to death, Craig? Tweek felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Craig Tucker...

Craig fucking Tucker. ...

Craig Mother Fucking Tucker...

Craig was created to be the person he was today. Tweek finally, and sadly, realized that Craig was much more mature than he originally thought. The reason he was always so mindful, the reason he always asked if Tweek was comfortable, the reason he never pushed things, was because he almost fucking died! Craig went through shit just like he had. Tweek twitched at the thought. Him and Tweek were more alike than he thought. 

But Craig held his pain in a tightly sealed box. He never showed his pain and it was Tweeks theory that it was due to the uncontrollable rage Craig potentially had. He had just witnessed the boy destroyed everything around him in less than ten minutes. When uncontrolled Craig was a force to be reckoned with and God help whoever was in his path. The blonde remembered the painful demon like anger look on his face. 

Like he could kill. 

Tweeks phone dinged pulling him out of his deep thoughts. 'I'm so sorry if I scared you. I just couldn't contain it. I'm sorry Tweek.' Tweek furrowed his eyebrows offering the same reply that Craig onced offered him. 'you have nothing to be sorry about. I honestly don't know what to say to help you but I'm here.' Tweek decided he needed coffee, baaad. Tweek was surprised he didn't feel any paranoia after seeing how Craig reacted, or anxiety for that matter, just the need to want to comfort him.

His phone dinged again. 

'I need some time to myself today, I'll see you and the guys at my house tomorrow, yeah?" Tweek sent a confirmation and set his phone aside. A thought slipped through. 

He almost would've never met Craig. 

Tweek wanted to know everything about Craig's past but it would be in extremely bad taste to ask, he wanted Craig to tell him on his own. 

Tweek decided that going back to bed was his best option. 

\----------

Craig, Laura, and Thomas sat at the kitchen table discussing the matter at hand. Craig's biological father. "Mom he said on TV that he wanted to reconnect, I don't want too but if I don't I look heartless." He paused looking down at his folded hands, "don't I?" Thomas took a sip of his coffee careful to keep an eye on his sons tell tail signs that he was upset. "Son you can't always please everyone. Sometimes the the best thing to do for you isn't always what people want you to do." Laura gripped her son's hands, "we would never make you do anything you don't want to do in this regard Craig." The boy felt like he was getting nowhere, to him he never thought to ask why his dad did what he did but chopped it up to bad nuerological pathways. He didn't want answers because he knew what they would be. 

Lies he wanted to hear. 

"I'll do it." Laura looked to Thomas, a concerned expression on her face. "But...I have conditions. The guys have to be with me, I can't do this on my own, I might get angry and...." Craig pause and looked up from staring at his hands. "Dad will you go with me? I know if anything happens you'll be there." Thomas nodded to his son secretly greatful Craig wanted him by his side. "Of course son."

\----------  
Token and Clyde gave Tweek a weak smile as they approached him sitting on the Tucker's front door step. Tweek knew then that they knew what was going on. Clyde wrapped his arms around his midsection, "you guys ready to do this? Craig needs us so we all need to be strong." Token nodded. "Yeah, whatever happens we stick through it. Craig who never needs anyone, needs us now." Tweek nodded standing up and turned to ring the doorbell. 

Laura answered with a soft smile letting the boys in and led them to Craig where he was sitting at the kitchen table with Thomas. The boys each took a seat and waited for Craig to speak. Tweek noticed his control was back. 

"Tweek I'm really sorry about yesterday. The guy they were talking about on the news is my biological father." Token put a hand on Craig's shoulder when noticed the break in his voice. "He tried hurting me and my mom, we thought he'd be put away for longer than this but...." He trailed off and as soon as Tweek saw the pained look in his face he stood up and walked over to Craig enveloping him in the warmth of a hug. The older boy was taken by surprise, no one besides his parents ever gave him this kind of comfort. Pulling back Tweek offered him a comforting look. "What do you need us to do." And just like that Craig was grounded. 

Token, Clyde, and Tweek stood before him backing him up. Usually Craig was always the back up for them and he highly doubted sometimes that when push came to shove they would be there. Trust was not his strong suit. But, he had greatly underestimated who he had surrounded himself with and was actually proud to call these boys his bestfriends. 

They all went over how the visit would go, what was to be expected, what was allowed and what wasnt. They were going to meet at Starks Pond with South Park County providing two officers, Mr. Black and Mr. Brovlaski present being his and his father's lawyers. Everything had to be by the book to properly show that he was in fact rehabilitated. 

The morning of Tweek came over early and tried to be a relaxing presence for Craig, despite all his uncontrollable ticks. Craig dressed simply in jeans, a navy blue shirt, and his black jacket, he didn't feel the need to dress up for his dad seeing as the last time he saw him his hands were around his throat.

He picked his blue chullo up looking at it for a long while. "C-craig? You ok dude?" Craig fiddled with his hat turning to Tweek. "You know babe, I've had this hat since I was three." Tweek smiled at the pet name pretty sure Craig didn't notice that he had used it. "After what happened there was this huge chunk of hair missing that my dad had pulled out when he tried to kill me and my mom." Tweek sat up wanting to give Craig his full attention. "All the kids made fun of me, I got in to a lot of fights about it so my mom took me to the mall and let me pick out a hat, I got the biggest one thinking no one would be able to tell." He chuckled at the memory. "Did damn near went to my nose the first time I put it on," a sad smile appeared on his face. "But in that moment it felt like I was someone new and It's been with me ever since." 

Tweek walked over to Craig seeing how his shoulder were slumped, took his chullo and standing on his tip toes he placed a quick kiss on Craig's forehead before putting the hat on his taller boy. Craig needing to feel more quickly took a hold of Tweeks waist and slammed him against himself crashing their lips together. A high pitched noise came out of the blond. 

Craig broke the kiss as a knock came at his door. 

"Boys it's time Token and Clyde are downstairs waiting." 

Craig took a deep breath.

"Ok let's go."


	4. When A Man Becomes A Father

Thomas Mathias Tucker came in to Laura and Craig's lives two years after the ordeal. It took Laura two months to actually feel comfortable enough with introducing Thomas to Craig, of course with proper supervision. 

Thomas remembered the day like it was yesterday. 

This small five year boy tucked behind his mother legged looked up to the six foot three man with furrowed eyebrows. Laura had to practically drag Craig out from behind her leg, "Craig, this is Thomas, this is a very close friend of mommy's." Thomas held a hand out to the small fragile boy but he refused it quickly hiding behind his mother and pulling his chullo down further over his face. Both adults smiled understanding the situation.

A year passed and Thomas and Laura decided to become a family, Craig still hadn't said a word to Thomas in all that time.

One evening Thomas asked Craig to pick up his room but did nothing. The man's go to was to get mad and spank the child but he quickly dismissed the thought knowing he had to handle the small child differently. "Craig, if I help you clean up will you do it?" The six year old boy shrugged then eventually nodded. Thomas played with Craig as they put his toys back one by one and when they were done Craig awkwardly stood in front of Thomas. When the red haired adult started to leave Craig held both his hands up looking at the floor and mumbled, "thank you for helping me." Thomas ruffled the boys head, happiness coursing through him. He ruffled the the small boys hair gently. "No problem kid." 

When Craig was was twelve he had woken the whole house, including his new born sister Tricia. When Laura and Thomas entered his room Craig was crying angry tears and making a mess of his room. Both parents were shocked by the outrage seeing as Craig was a very quiet and to himself boy never really showing any kind of emotion. After everything was settled Thomas decided to take Craig out to Starks Pond the next day to have a talk. 

"Craig can you tell me what happened? What's going on?" They both sat on the bench looking out on to the sunrise on the water. "I don't know, I guess I had a nightmare. I didn't mean to wake everyone up im sorry." Thomas knew the boys feelings were confused but he needed Craig to express them. "Are you angry?" The man asked. Craig slumped on the bench. "I guess I know this horrible thing happened and I know I lived and it's in the past but there's this feeling in my chest. I feel angry and lonely but I know acting those things out won't help any. So I'm just stuck I'm this place, not dealing with it." 

Thomas looked down to the boy with a sad realization that Craig was more grown up than any of his other friends would ever be. This quiet boy before him was trying to deal with this tramatic even all on his own and was logically putting himself in a stalemate. 

"Craig sometimes people just need to feel things and who you surround yourself with determine how you handle those thoughts and emotions. Me and your mother will always be here for you no matter what. But maybe instead of letting it all build up you talk about it." The boy gave him a dull sarcastic look at which the man held his hands up, "or we could put you in sports or extra circular activities, just something to help get all this angered energy out." Then Craig stopped to think before looking up at Thomas, "I've always been kind of curious about your telescope, is....is that something we could do together?" Thomas smiled down at the boy. "Of course."

Rubbing his hands together Thomas let out a heavy sigh, "look Craig me and your mother are planning to stay together, through thick and thin and we've decided to finally get married. With that in mind I want to officially make you mine." Craig looked up to the man with big eyes. Thomas remembered thinking he saw happiness in them. "You- you want to adopt me?" The man nodded with a smile on his face before getting up and kneeling in front of Craig. "Look I love you son, your are an amazing strong human being and I need you to keep it up. Being a Tucker means that you stand up for the ones you love and for yourself and you always judge people by the quality of their character. I promise I will always be there for you and keep you safe, no matter what ok? Can you do that?" Craig had silent tears coming down his face. He had felt wanted, that someone had wanted to be his dad, someone wanted to engage and teach him all thing they knew about life. Thomas hugged the boy then stood offering out a hand to help the boy up. "Now son, what are you going to tell them from now on when they ask your name?" That was when Thomas saw the boy smile with pride for the very first time followed by a look of determination.

"I'm going to tell them my name Craig Fucking Tucker "


	5. Burning Bridges

Starks Pond held so many great memories for Craig. 

When he became Thomas's son, when his dad taught him how to fish, when he taught him how to throw a ball, and especially when Craig started to feel wanted. He was upset that they had to tarnish it by having the meeting there but decided it would be a place where he finally over came the frightening nightmare he called his, for lack of a better word, father.

Token, Clyde, Tweek, and Thomas were right behind him when he walked over to sit at the pinic table that a man, who looked just like him, sat at. The man flashed a smile as the four boys sat down with Thomas a few feet away along with the officers, Mr. Black and Mr. Brovlaski. The man nodded, "Craig." He breathed. "It's been a long time son." Tweek rested a hand on Craig's thigh trying to offer any support he could. Clearing his throat and readjusting his chullo Craig nodded. "Yeah, fourteen years is quite awhile." Rick looked to the boys sitting on either side of him. "Your friends I assume?" He waved at them. "I'm Rick by the way, Craig's father." None of his friends returned the greeting knowing it would be a betrayal of loyalty. The man pressed his lips and pointedly stared at the boy he abandoned. "Craig I just wanted to sit down and apologize for everything... I wasn't doing well back th-" Craig stopped him. "No Rick, I don't need explanations or excuses, they won't do any good." He looked back towards the grown ups around him if making sure they didn't bail on him. The man laughed, "just like your mother, mean and straight to the point. I just want to know more about you." The comment struck Craig deep, this man did not get to talk about his mother this way, not after what he did to them. "And who made her like that?" He deadpanned. The man's smile faltered and for a brief instance he saw the true evil that resided in the man. "So tell me about yourself." Rick wanted to change the subject, wanted Craig to open up to him. Craig didn't want to, he didn't feel like this man deserved to anything about him. "I'm seventeen, sports, school, soon to have a boyfriend, soon off to college." All of Craig's friends turned to look at him, especially Tweek. The blonde twitched but soon felt a reassuring squeeze of Craig's hand. "A boyfriend? Your a fag?" Craig clicked his tongue before grinding his teeth. "Gay asswhole, don't be insensitive." The man shook his head. "You needed a real father and I'm sorry I failed you, this wouldn't of happened if- " he stopped himself and reset, "Ok look let's forget that part I wanted to say sorry and that I want to make up for lost time. I want to spend time with my son." Craig gritted his teeth holding back his anger and squeezing Tweeks hand. "I don't accept your apology and I have no desire to ever see you again." The man slapped the table making the boys jump. "Watch how you talk to me boy! Now I'm here trying to honest to God make things right, at least give me a God damn chance." 

A shout resonated from behind them, "HEY!" Craig waved them off saying it was ok. "You see that man back there? I'm his boy, I'm his son. He succeeded in raising where you failed. He taught me what real men are, he accepts me for who I am. To me your nothing more than a piece of shit and I hate you with the entirety of my being." He motioned the guys to stand up. "But I will no longer let that anger consume me. Your nothing Rick, nothing to me, nothing to my mom. Your less than nothing." Rick furrowed his brows in anger slowly standing and leaning on the picnic table. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that boy? You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. Show me some fucking respect!" Craig took a dominant stance, arms folded over his chest. "I'm Thomas's boy. I'm a fucking Tucker." 

Rick was visibly angry and as the boys walked away he grabbed Craig by the back of his jacket making Craig fall on his ass, instinctually Tweek pushed the man back. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rick hit Tweek square on. Clyde pulled Tweek back handing him off to Token as he stood in front of his friends. 

Clyde was a nice kid, he helped anyone who needed it, that was how his mother raised him. But hard work over time and hanging out with Craig had made him in to somewhat of a protector. So when he faced Rick there was no fear just this need to protect what was most important to him. "Your going to walk away from this or we are going to have problems." His look was deadly confidence.

Thomas and the officers reached the boys putting them all safetly behind them. Breathing heavily the man paced back and forth. "You think your big shit now Craig? With your friends? You think you guys can take me?" The officers drew their guns trying to calm the man down. "I SHOULDVE FUCKING KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" Thomas rushed Rick to the ground delivering blow after blow to the man who threatened his son. He only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Dad..." Craig's voice broke through to him. "It's ok you can stop now." Thomas stepped away from Rick who was groaning in pain on the floor. 

Kneeling down Craig looked down at the sorry excuse for a man. "I hope you know that after today you will never be part of my life. It's complete without you. I don't want to surround myself with pieces of shit like you." 

Walking back to his friends Craig shook the adrenaline out of his arms. "Hey man, how are you doing? That was kind of intense." Token put a hand on each of Craig's shoulders trying to steady him. "I'm good Toke, just more eventful than I thought it'd be." Token smiled at him. "You mean to tell me Craig Tucker is afraid of something?" Craig noticed the playful tone. "Fuck you man." Clyde shoved Token to the side fake crying. "Craiiiigggg I thought I was going to have to murder someone." Craig shoved Clyde. "Crybaby." He didn't mean it though, especially since Clyde was ready to throw down for him.

Craig asked the boys to wait as he went to face Thomas head on, "you ok?" The man he had called Dad for the last fourteen years was gruff, he could be strict at times but Craig knew he loved him. "D-dad, I know I have never said this but..." Tears rolled down Craig's face as he tackled the man in to a hug. "Thank you! Thank you finding us, thank you for being there for us, and thank you for not giving up on me. I can't even say how much I -I-I." Thomas patted the boys back overcome with a sense of pride, "I know, I know." Craig had made it through, this last hurdle was the nail in the bed. "Come on, I'll take you and the guys out for pizza, sound good?" 

They could hear Clyde whooping in the background which made the two Tucker men roll their eyes. "I guess that's a yes." Craig suddenly remembered Tweek. "Shit! Tweek?' the blonde came around rubbing at his face. Craig moved his hands and inspected the damage, "fuck Tweek, it's gonna be pretty bad.." Tweek shrugged, "Like I said before, I have a high pain tolerance, I'll just ice it once I get home I kind of actually want pizza too." Thomas laughed knowing full well the kid probably didn't want to leave Craig's side. 

Finishing up some chit chat with the cops and lawyers, Thomas made sure to tell them not only were they pressing charges but the restraining order was to remain intact and that they would deal with all the signatures later. As he walked back he looked to the boys sitting on the curb and smiled, they were horsing around shoving each other laughing. Thomas didn't need to worry about Craig so much when he had surrounded himself with good friends. 

Craig had listened to him and now he was reaping the reward.


	6. Demons Breaking Surface

Craig pressed Tweek in to the bed trying to get dominance over him. Tweek on the other hand would not allow it. Bucking upwards he tossed Craig off the bed as he quickly jumped on top of him and straddled his hips. Breathing hard both of them wanted to be on top.

Token and Clyde were shouting encouragements from the side.

They had engaged in a wrestling match with the incentive that the winner would get a hundred bucks. Token would be the ultimate decider or until someone said mercy. 

Craig had somehow managed to get Tweek on his stomach with a hand pulled behind his back, "come on" Craig huffed, "say it, say mercy, you can't move from here." Tweek tried wiggling his body like a worm but it was no use and his legs didn't quite reach Craig to do enough damage. He stopped all movements trying to regain energy. The moment he felt Craig loosen his grip ever so slightly he used his other hand to push himself up off the ground and forcefully pull his arm out of Craig's grip and bucked him off scrambling away. "N-no mmore please" his breathing was coming out in harsh breaths. "Too tired." Craig barely broke a sweat "fuck man, your like the Rock or something." 

"Damnit!" Token cursed under his breath. "I thought for sure you'd win Tweek, you said you took martial arts." Clyde pumped his fist in the air. "Never bet against Craig, remember Token? You broke the one rule everyone should follow and now your paying for it." Craig stood up readjusting his clothes before going over to Tweek and properly buttoning his shirt that got messed up in their wrestling match, "he was close to pinning me, I think that's the longest fight I've ever had." Tweek looked off to the side annoyed. "I need to practice more." Craig ruffled his hair. "You did great." Token and Clyde turned away.

"Come on dudes, no PDA..." Clyde said slapping a hand over his eyes. Token nodded. "Yeah just make it official already." Tweek sat on his bed. "I'm trying, but casanova over there wants to properly woooooo me." Craig snorted. "Didnt hear any complaints when we were making out and dry hump-" Tweek jumped up covering his mouth with his hand. "CRAIG!" Clyde and Token stick fingers in their ears trying to erase the info given. 

"TOKEN! YOUR MOMS HERE!"Tweeks aunt called from the bottom of the stairs. Grabbing his stuff he looked to Clyde, "you getting a ride or are you walking?" Clyde looked unapologetically at Craig and Tweek, "sorry dudes, I really dont want to walk." Craig rolled his eyes waving them off. "See you losers later." Tweek said bye as his door closed. 

He walked over to Craig who had taken a place on his bedroom floor and sat in his lap. "Sooo wanna fool around?" A slow smirk appeared on Craig's face as he snaked an arm around Tweeks hips pulling him closer. His other hand gripped the back of Tweeks head and slowly inched it forward toward his. "Oh you wanna fool around?" Craig ground his hips up teasing the blonde, Tweek jerked at the sensation starting in his body. "Craig, please....ca-can we like....." he couldn't finish his sentence. Craig snapped his eyes up from Tweeks lips and gave him a deep stare filled with lust. "What? What you do want, you have to say it Tweek." Tweek lightly touched Craig's lips with his. "C-can we jerk each other off?" Craig bit down on his lip as a moan escaped due to what Tweek wanted. "Fuck Tweek..." Craig pulled back. 

"Look, I'm stopping because when we both do it the first time I want you to be my boyfriend and for that I want to take you out....so this Saturday three o clock, ok?" Tweek ground on Craig's lap. "Or we can just make it official now and both fucking cum. You know how many times I jerked off to you?" Craig moaned gripping Tweeks hips trying to hold him still. "Tweek please, let me do this right..." he said through clentched teeth. Tweek sighed getting off of Craig's lap. "Thank God I was about to break " Tweek became devious, he undid his pants and let his hard on out. Craig watched stunned frozen. The blonde closed his eyes letting his head fall back to rest on his bed. He started stroking himself off, moaning and jerking when the pleasure ran through him. He bit his lip making Craig harder than he already was. 

Craig watched as Tweek started leaking and his moans and whimpers got more intense. Craig wanted to touch the blonde so bad but he held back, he rubbed the front of his jeans trying to relive some pressure but it was no help. He nearly lost it when Tweek started mumbling. "Nngnn Craig, fuck, I'm going to cum...." Craig hadn't realized he was still rubbing his own hard on through his jeans as he watched the lewd blond pleasuring himself. Tweek sped his strokes up and gasped as he finally came, Craig watched transfixed as Tweeks body convulsed. He couldnt take it anymore....he pulled Tweek to the floor and placed himself between his legs and ground his now extremely hard cock against the convulsing blonde on the floor. "Fuck! Shit!" He roughly and sporadically moved against Tweek as he felt himself release. His mind went numb as he put all his weight on the boy beneath him. 

Once they came down from their high Tweek started laughing, "well that wasn't exactly what I had in mind but it'll do for now." Craig hid his face in Tweeks shoulder trying to lower his body temperature from his embarrassment. "Fuck you man....you did that on purpose." He sighed rolling off of Tweek. Tweek grabbed a dirty shirt from under his bed cleaning himself and Craig up before situating himself. Tweek laughed resting his head on Craig's shoulder. "Yeah, I did and you liked it." Craig ran a hand down his face. "Wanna play BioShock?" Tweek nodded as he felt his phone vibrating, "yeah set it up, give me a sec....hello?"

Craig turned when he hadn't heard the blonde say anything for a while. His face was frozen and his breathing was becoming ragged. "H-h-how d-did did you g-get this number?" Craig made hand signs asking him what was happening. Tweek pressed the speaker on his keypad. "Well son, your mom and I are planning a visit down where you are, we just wanted to let you know. I told you didnt I? We would find you....your're our bread and butter....dont think your aunt and uncle-:

"Tweek time for -" Tweeks uncle Richard walked in. 

"Your're our son and no one is going to keep you from working you hear me? You can't hide from us." Richard stomped over to Tweek grabbing the phone and taking it off speaker. "Cory it's Richard what the fuck are you doing? We have a court order. Do you hear me? I dont care if he's your son, you fucked that up now didnt you? I will hurt you if you come near him. Got me? You know what I can do...... I'm hanging up. Dont call again." Richard looked angry, Tweek had never heard his uncle talk in such a deadly tone before.

Richard took a knee near Tweek. "Tweek? Are you ok? Do you want to stay home for a few days?" Tweek shook his head. "If i-i lock up then they win. I can't b-be afraid forever. If they come, they come. That was the r-reason for the martial arts classes right?" A tick took over making the boy flinch. Richard nodded, "I make sure all the security is set up ok?" 

Craig looked between the two and it semmed they were preparing for an apocalypse. "Tweek who was on the phone?" Tweek smiled weakly at Craig, "my parents." Craig scooted closer to the blonde placing a hand on his should and looked at Richard. "I'll watch out for him too....he's mostly with me and the guys anyway." Richard nodded to the boy. "Dont put yourselves in an unnecessary trouble...just self defense ok?" The boys nodded. 

As soon as his uncle left Tweek stood up and started setting up random things, one was a camera outside his window and a stick in the window frame when it was closed so you couldnt open it from the outside. "Tweek talk to me, what.....what happened when you were young?" Tweek froze for a second before sitting himself on the edge of the bed "the first time I had meth was when I was three (besides my mom on meth while she was pregnant). They put it in what I was drinking to shut me up, then they gave me other kinds of drugs fucking up my head and nervous system. Then they started to hate the sight of me so they'd keep me locked in small spaces, mostly closets for hours on end. Sometimes it was days. Then the last act was they sold me off for the night to some sleezbag, or tried to at least....it was a sting operation and they pulled me out before he could touch me like that." Tweek looked defeated, even too defeated to stutter. "I thought for sure it was over.....that that'd be my last day of life. He...he touched me but never...never...never. .." he couldnt finish and Craig wouldn't let him. "Shhhh that's enough...it's ok I'm here." 

Tweek shook his head pushing Craig away. "You can't baby me man, no one can or else I won't learn how to get over it. My uncle and aunt gave me the tools to help me overcome this. That's what I need, to learn how...not to feel sorry for and protected." 

Craig sighed, Tweek was putting walls up. He couldnt differentiate between some genuinely caring about him and someone wanting to do everything for him. "Tweek.....I care a lot about you, to the point that I already consider us together. I dont want to baby you I just want to make sure your ok." He paused trying to think of a situation, "like you and the guys did for me when my dad got released. You know I can take care of myself but I still needed you and the guys. That's the same thing. I know you can take care of yourself, but don't turn down support ok?" The blonde bit his lip before chuckling. "Craig, you look like a badass, but your the biggest sap I know."

Craig snorted, "dont worry Tucker I won't tell anyone...." Tweek walked over to Craig pulling his head down. "That your a dork..." he licked Craig's cheek making the boy cringe for a second. "Did you just?" Tweek laughed. "I'm a freak man....look I'm not too worried about them right now...I can't... then my brain will go in to dark places....so if they come I'll deal with it then. For now I just want to have fun with life, well as much as I can at least." Craig kissed the blondes forehead as they returned to playing video games.

Tweek lied to Craig. 

He was losing his shit, he was terrified of his parents and should be. The cigarette turns on his back gave him a reason to be. But he had thought back to how brave Craig was in facing his dad and he knew he needed to face his demons soon. He just hoped his friends would stay by him like they did Craig. 

He knew he had to call the number back and set something up. He knew he had to get the monsters he called his parents to leave him alone once and for all....

Even if it cost him his freedom.


	7. A Tale Of Tweek

Warning tiggers....drug abuse, suicide, child abuse.

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WANTED TO KEEP IT! NOW LOOK AT THE SHIT HOLE WE ARE IN!" Off in the corner of a run down apartment sat a little boy with wild blonde hair and big blue eyes brimmed with tears. His comfort was gripping a sippy cup his mom had given him earlier. At three years old this little boy knew if he made any sounds that they would throw him in a dark place again. "I DIDNT KNOW IT'D CRY ALL THE TIME AND THAT HE'D NEED FOOD EVERY THREE HOURS! I DIDNT THINK IT'D BE THIS HARD!" His dad slammed his hands down on their dinning room table. "You fucking bitch-" he said in a low harsh tone, "you did this to keep me here...I fucking hate both of you..." the little boy covered his ears trying to drown out the noise. 

Tweek quietly went to his room crawling under his bed that he claimed as a safe space. He grabbed the stuff animal his uncle had bought for him holding it close for support. His uncle told him no matter what Mr.Sunggles was always watching out for him. He gripped the animal tighter as he jolted hearing his name booming out of his dad's mouth. "TWEEK!" His dad came stomping in to his room dragging him out from under the bed. "Did I tell you you could move? Fuck! Your more trouble than your worth!" His dad roughly lead him by the wrist to the kitchen. "Here!" He gave him a new cup of liquid. "Drink all of it." The little boy looked up to his mom with big wide eyes, but like always she was high. "Its fine Tweek, drink it." 

Tweek couldnt sleep the rest of the night. He couldnt move lest he get in trouble, so he sat on the floor in his room twitching and making small 'ngnnn' noises from all the chemicals in his small body. That was the night he started imagining monsters in his closet and small creatures walking in to his room. The scariest hallucination he had that night was the shadowy figure with red eyes that loomed over him. The thing would envelop him and he would stay absolutely still for fear it would swallow him whole. 

Tweek lived his infant years in constant fear and paranoia.

\-------------------------------

By the age of five Tweek was standing on the corner of streets with his mom trying to get whatever change they could from strangers in cars passing by. His mom would sit him down and dress him in old ripped clothes to try to tug at the heart of said strangers, and often times times it worked. As he sat on those corners he would often be hungry and dehydrated from hours out in the sun, he didnt complain though, complaining got him cigarette burns.

He tried to run away once, to a police officer, but his parents were able to explain that he had mental issues and the cop who should have protected him let them go. 

He got the leather belt that night.

It wasn't until they were desperate that his dad made a deal with his friend to 'babysit' Tweek for the night. The little boy knew something was wrong right away when the door locked behind him and the gross man started undressing. He had thrown the small child on the bed and started undressing him. Tweek was done, he didnt care, he didnt fight....the little boy gave up. He hoped it all ended then and there that night.

But a miracle came.

The door busted open and the man was pulled off of him as an undercover cop swooped in and pulled Tweek out quickly. 

Later he'd find out that his aunt and uncle were the ones that saved him. The cops had been watching his mom and dad for a good seven months and that night they couldnt wait any longer. Mr. Snuggles had a secret about him, his eyes were cameras.

But Tweek was still thrown in to the system.

\----------------------

"AHHHH AHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAA" Tweek often woke up from nightmares. He would wake up screaming in to the night breathing hard, heart thumping. At six years old the blond boy had enough bad memories to fill a lifetime. He grabbed his pillow and blanket and crawled under his bed feeling safer. His foster parents ran in trying to find d the boy, "Tweek? Tweek? Are you ok? Where are you? ok, It's ok, it's just us." He made little whimpers as Janet got on her knees to look under his bed. "Tweek, honey....wanna come out for us?" He shook his head. He didnt trust them, more or less didnt trust his reality. He was in constant fear he'd wake up and be back in the same place."They're, OH JESUS! Thery're out to get me! I-I c-cant, m-make them go away!" Janet looked back to her husband with a concerned look, not knowing what to properly do they let him sleep under his bed. 

In the morning they had tried talking things through to the little boy but he wouldn't say a word. It was noticeable he had not slept at all and his jerks and twitches were more severe. When they tried to approach him he would flinch away holding his hands to his chest as if expecting to be lashed out on. 

That was when the phone call came. 

Janet quietly hung the phone up after a good amount of time. "Well his aunt and uncle are adopting him, they are going to retain custody." Her husband folded his arms nodding to her slowly. "Are they good people?" Janet shrugged. "They have a clean record. At least that's what the social workers said. I mean we knew he wouldn't be here forever. It's sad though...hopefully they treat him well." 

Tweek listened quietly. He liked his uncle, every time he got to see him Richard would play games with the small child and give him things to eat. The thing he cherished the most though were the tight hugs that he gave Tweek, a hug that said he was loved. Tweek twitched stuttering out, "U-uncle Richard? Can I see him?" Before Janet could say anything Tweek went in to a panic. "I WANT MY UNCLE! I WANT TO SEE HIM! LET ME SEE HIM!" Janet tried to soothe the boy over but it took an hour before he calmed down and another hour till he fell asleep due to exhaustion. 

Janet and Dave made the call to have the hand over made quicker. Unfortunately they didnt know how to handle a boy like Tweek and feared they'd make things worse if they tried to help him. 

They gave the little boy up to his aunt and uncle. 

\-----------------------------  
When Tweek was ten he had been living with his aunt and uncle for three and a half years. 

He had flourished. 

They invested in therapy and extracurricular activities like martial arts and soccer for the young boy and even got him in to speech classes seeing as his stutter would frustrate him to the point he gave up trying to communicate. Tweek lived as normal as a life he could in Denver with his aunt and uncle. Every now and then he would still hallucinate and have nightmares but he could now talk himself down....and if not him then his aunt and uncle were always there for him, they were his rock. So when he was seventeen and in his last year of high school he didnt understand what was going through their heads moving him to small town South Park. 

He was glad they did though because even though he had tons of recovery under his belt he still was unable to make friends....real friends that is.... until he met Craig, Clyde, and Token. He actually felt like he was able to be a kid and make connections he couldnt before. Like there wasn't this black cloud hanging over his head. 

He really appreciated all the things his uncle and aunt were able to do for him. Appreciated the second chance at life they had given him. 

\-------------------------------

Fifteen year old Tweek. 

Tweek was fifteen when he tried to kill himself. The hallucinations and voices got so bad he wanted it all to stop, so he took an entire bottle of his medication and laid in his bed waiting for it all to stop. 

The only thing he remembered was his aunt and uncle coming in and shouting in a panic. He woke in a hospital bed the next day and his aunt and uncle explained that he would have to be committed. His uncle held a very strong front 

"Tweek my boy, I am so sorry you felt this was the only option. You are usually always so quiet and hold things in so tight..." he sighed sadly, "at least the deep deep dark things. We are sorry we didnt see it sooner son." He placed his forehead against the boys. "We love you more than anything, we would not be complete without you here, do you understand? You talk to us next time, dont do this to us. We love you, you are loved, you are smart, and you will overcome this life. Even if we have to do it together till your aunt and I are grey and old. Just don't leave us...please promise us you won't do this again." 

Tweek completely broke down crying in his uncle's hold. "I feel like I can't anymore, I'm so tired of fighting. I'm drowning and can't swim. Please help me, I need help....please help me." 

Richard's heart broke for the boy in his arms. His piece of shit brother ruined the life of his nephew and he was left to put him back together, not that he minded one bit, he fell in love with Tweek the moment he was born. 

When the young boy was in rehab Richard tracked his brother down and gave him a beating the man would never forget. He gave him a warning that if he ever came near the boy he would drain the life from him with his own hands. 

He had the track record to back it up. 

When Tweek came home six months later he was visibly healthier and on the right track to start his life again. When they had dinner that night as a family they laughed and smiled and Tweek made a promise to his uncle and aunt that if things ever got that bad he would go to them. He would tell them the things going on his head and that he wouldn't try to take his life again. 

Richard Tweak sighed heavily and hugged the boy whispering thank yous.


	8. Crashing And Healing

"You guys ready?" Tweek asked nervously cracking his knuckles as they approached the run down Chinese restaurant they had come to too many times before. Token nodded while Craig and Clyde hummed their yes. "They're really unpredictable and don't care if they cause a scene or not so just be on guard, ok?" Tweek had planned this little get together when Craig found out he had been texting his parents on the down low. He was angry that Tweek had thought to handle it all by himself, so much so that he threatened to tell Richard about it so by default Tweek had to include the guys in his plans to talk to his parents. 

The blonde had noticed that Craig had sent a text before entering but ignored it not needing to worry about one more thing. He trusted Craig and trusted everything he did, as crazy as it sounded. 

When Tweek entered he had to take a deep breath when he saw the two people he never wanted to see again. The woman was now noticeably shorter than Tweek with extremely short blonde hair that framed her face closely. The bags under her eyes and pick marks all over her face confirmed for him that there was no change to their lifestyle. The man next to her was as big and mean looking as Tweek remembered him to be. He was a tall man with a thick frame and hard facial features that housed a handlebar mustache. Tweek approached them very slowly and carefully pulling out a chair and sat down with his friends and boyfriend following suit. Cory stared the boy down, he wanted his son to feel his power when he was around, he missed the way Tweeks fear fueled his ego. He could sense no fear in the boy though. "Doesnt seem like you grew much but then again you were always small and helpless." Tweeks head jerked to the side as his jaw locked. "Nngnn I-im not h-helpless." The man's whole body vibrated as he chuckled. "Sorry son, why do you think I tried to sell you off to my friends?" His hands waved around in the air, "more feminine than masculine." Craig swung his arm around Tweeks shoulders staring the man down. "Y-yeah well I guess your genes w-werent masculine enough to g-get passed ngnn d-down." His mom shook her head rapidly giving away that she was high on something. "Now baby boy dont talk to your daddy like that." Tweek rolled his eyes towards her. "He isn't my daddy, father, dad, or any other word that would describe a parental figure, just like you have no right to be called my mother." 

The woman made a squeal before tears started falling from her eyes. "Fuck all to hell, look what you did, fucking made her cry." Cory looked to his companion angrily. "Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up, you look like shit." She quickly got up skittishly wiping at her eyes. Tweek looked at Cory, "do you have to be a dick to her?" The man snorted. "It's the hand we're dealt with right?" He finally acknowledged the boys who had come with Tweek."what's up with these kids? Make sure we dont kidnap you again?" Tweek clentched, "these are my friends; Token down at the end, Clyde next to him, and Craig my boyfriend." Tweek knew it was risk even saying he was gay to a guy like his dad but he didnt care, oddly enough he felt brave. "So w-what do you want? To take me away?" Craig's hold on Tweeks shoulders tightened. 

The big man laughed, "fuck no, what I said on the phone was to rattle your cage. This is the last time you'll ever see us. My brother and his wife would kill me if they knew I was talking to you right now, which I assume they dont know." Tweek frowned. "Uncle Richard is mild mannered." The man raised an eyebrow, "let me let you in on some information on my brother. Our father was a hard man, I turned out most like him but your uncle, he chose to enlist and what can I say? All that repressed anger did him some good, he went far, special forces even..." Cory looked like he was reliving a fond memory. "Do you know how he met your aunt? On a mission in Vietnam? He was suppose to be extracting one of their own that had vital Intel, so surprise surprise for him when he finds your aunt fighting in a mosh pit holding her own. That son, is the reason we never came for you. When he told me he'd drain the life outta me with his bare hands, well, he doesnt make promises he cant keep." 

"So what's the point of all this?" Token looked extremely confused. Cory reached in to his pocket retrieving his wallet. "Tweek your small, but a fighter. You proved that surviving the life me and your mother put you through. After today you'll never see or hear from us again, trust me that's a good thing." He took an envelope and laid it in the middle of the table. "Me and her are piss poor examples of parents. Though my brother is a little to kosher for my taste he did better than we ever could. Wish I could tell you we could stay clean, but we cant, won't happen, never will. So-" He stood as his mom walked back. "Have a good life kid and nice job on hooking the looker." 

And just like that they walked out. Out of the restaurant and out of his life. So many unanswered questions.....but none that he needed for his life to be fulfilled."Uh-what just happened?" Clyde made a face of utter confusion. "I-I dont know Clyde." The blond whispered. Craig stood, "well that was anti climactic." He looked down at Tweek who was fiddling with the envelope. "You ok? I mean with everything and how it turned out?" Tweek nodded still eyeing the envelope. Craig turned to Token and Clyde. "Let's give him a few, ok? I have to go to the store next door real quick anyway." Clyde hugged Tweek. "Meet us at the truck, k?" Tweek nodded in a daze. 

Taking a deep breath he opened the envelope. 

Son, 

This is the last time I will ever you call you that, I have no right. Right now I'm clean but that will not last for long. This is my goodbye.

When you were born for those first few minutes I was was the happiest person alive. But both me and your mom have made poor ass decisions in life that prevented us from being the people you needed in life. There is no excuse for how I treated you and I never expect forgiveness nor do I ever want you to forgive me, but know I do regret not being the parent you needed. I hope you have gotten all the help you needed and that your the man I could never be. Seeing as your with Richard I know you will do good things in this life, even if those things aren't great I know you'll be a decent human being. 

Well I know what's in this envelope doesnt change or fix anything but this is all the money I could muster up from working in the slammer as well as some money I made on the outside (dont worry it's not drug money). 

Like I said it's better if you never see us again, we would fuck you over again and again and you dont deserve that kind of life. Your aunt and uncle are your mom and dad and the only ones you have ever had. 

Be better than us and live a long fulfilling life. 

Cory 

Tweek carefully folded the paper and looked inside to see a significant amount of money but wasn't moved by it at all. He was still angry on the inside, Cory was right, it wouldn't fix everything but that letter was the first and only good decision his dad ever made. He placed the envelope in his back pocket and headed out to meet the guys. 

Cory knew the kind of damage that they inflicted on Tweek would be everlasting and he knew there was no apology that could ever fix that.

Walking out Tweek felt like he was in a daze, he had been building up this reunion in his head so much it kind of left him in a sense of shock. He expected to try and be kidnapped or fought, cussed at, cursed, and a whole other lot of things he couldnt put names to. But It wasn't even a twenty minute interaction and he didnt know if he was happy or angry. 

"Hey Tweek! We were calling out from like two blocks down. You passed the truck....are you sure your ok?" Craig's eyebrows were furrowed in a concerned analytical expression. The blond looked up to the boy, for once his hat was nowhere to be found and his jacket was ditched in the truck, his black tshirt had lint on it and upon looking down the ends of his jeans were frayed from work. He couldnt think of anything to say so he focused on the person in front of him. "Tweek...." Craig's expression softened. "We're going back." Tweek knew he was in shut down mode and he needed to pull himself out of it. 

As they all buckled in to Craig's truck Tweek lost it. He huffed and groaned in agony and pain and hit the back of Craig's seat then moved his hands to his hair gripping it. "Shit!" Craig turned around in the driver's seat and gripped his wrist stopping him from tugging. He looked to Clyde who was sitting next to Tweek. "Hold his feet! Make sure he doesnt break anything?" Tweeks body convulsed no longer able to keep control of it. "Tweek! ok, It's ok, go ahead....yell, scream, cry, do whatever you need to do." Craig talked him through his episode not really knowing what to say and it wasn't until his body went limp that both boys released the blond. "Ready to use words?" 

"No.....thank you guys." Craig looked to Token. "You ok if he sits shotgun?" Token nodded as him and Tweek switched spots. It wasn't until they were done dropping off Token and Clyde that Tweek chose to speak again. "Its not fair, none of this is fair. Because of someone else's decisions I have to pay the consequences. There's no undoing, no going back or redos." Craig parked his truck in his driveway. "No there isnt Tweek and I know telling you about all the goods things you have right now isn't going to help. But I am here for you if you want to go and lay down with me. I'll turn a movie on and we can just not think about anything for a while." Tweek nodded. "I'll text your uncle let him know your staying over." 

Tweek went straight to Craig's room stripping down to everything except his boxers and dived in to his bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he already felt sleep pulling him in.

Craig walked in to a steady breathing Tweek. He wasn't going to disturb him, he knew the boy was exhausted. Even though Tweek was more forward with his emotions Craig knew he held a lot back and that in itself could be tiresome. 

He went to his parents room and knocked on their door while just walking in. "Craig? Something wrong?" His mom patted the bed as she saw her son in a contemplative mood. "How do I help him? I dont know what to say or do? And I feel bad." Laura rubbed Craig's back. "Sometimes son its not about what you can do to make it better but instead just being there for that person." Craig nodded understanding, Thomas had done the exact same thing for him. She kissed his forehead. "Go comfort that boy, I have a feeling both of you need it." Craig embraced Laura tightly thankful for his mother.

As he laid down with Tweek he thought this was a good thing for both of them. They could both move forward from their past together. 

They could finally start to heal.


	9. Happily Ever After

A/N: the last chapter I know it's kind of short....But I needed to end it...cause I tend to never end my stories......

"Boys! We're leaving in ten!" Craig finished brushing his hair neatly to the side before putting his graduation cap on. He smirked at Tweek through his mirror as he noticed his struggle trying to contain his hair with bobby pins. They had come a long way in just under a year and honestly Craig didnt know he could love another person as much as he loved Tweek, quirks and all. 

Walking over to his boyfriend Craig pulled away Tweeks hands stoping him from messing with his hair. "Babe, just face it, your hair is un-tamable. Let it free, probably wants to breathe after all that shit you put in it." Tweek stared coldly at the raven and hated the playful shade thrown his way. Craig placed his boyfriends graduation cap on his head smiling at how young and innocent Tweeks wild hair made him look. Smiling he leaned down and touched his lips to the blonds. Tweek pulled back, "Craig..." the blond breathed out, "don't start what you cant finish." The taller boy pulled away proceeding to help the shorter boy zip up his gown. 

"Let's go or my ma will skin my hyde." Tweek laughed at the knowledge he held that knowing the only thing that scared Craig Tucker was the woman who birthed him. As they both walked down the stairs they were met with flashes of cameras and squealing from Craig's mom and his aunt. He saw Craig's father roll his eyes. "God damn Laura, calm down the boys just graduating." Laura pushed Thomas with feigned anger. "He's our boy and this is a big moment Thomas, let me have this." Tweek laughed at their interaction with one another and valued the silent look of pride his aunt and uncle gave him. Deep down he hoped one day that would be him and Craig. Ruby stood unimpressed by the whole thing, "you guys are a bunch of dorks." Craig flipped her off. "Love you to sis."

Laura motioned everyone out to the car and hurried them a long. Tweek hugged Craig before heading out with his own parents. "I'll see in a bit." Craig nodded letting the shorter boy go and getting in the car. 

Tweek breathed out a huge breath getting in his family's car just outside the Tuckers residents. 

He made it...  
He made it this far....  
Hopefully he'd make it a hell of a lot farther.

\------------------------------------

"We now welcome up valedictorian Token Black." 

"Well, it's been something hasn't it? We are all now sitting here waiting to walk up this stage and get our piece of paper that says we're free. Guess what? We've been free. No one has stood in our way that we haven't been able to go through. And now everyone expects something from us? You know what I say to that?..." Token raised his hand stealing Craig's signature gesture, "move out of our way! We are the kids that started out with vivid imaginations conquering kingdoms and saving the day. Kids who faced adversity within our own town..." the dark skin teen paused making the moment impactful, "some within their own homes." Looking up Token held a determined look. "We are the Wendy Testaburgers breaking stereotypes to empower and encourage girls to be whatever they want to be. The kyle Brovlaskis fighting for equality and justice no matter who stands against you or what the odds are. The Kenny McCormicks fighting with every ounce of will power to be better than the generation before and the Craig Tuckers protecting those most important to us. We are a powerful generation and though we might not drastically change the world we will be there to encourage and uplift those who might. I expect nothing less from my class than spreading the best of our qualities and diminishing the worst. 

May you have the courage to stand up in the face of adversity....

May you have the strength to change it....

And may you have the friends to help you along the way. 

Their class stood clapping for their favorite star student. Token Black, Tweek had decided, was the best of them and it was only fitting that he'd give such a hopeful speech. 

\---------------

"Craig that's dumb, you should go. Your're actually pretty smart the university would be lucky to have you." Craig hummed as he knew Tweek would encourage him to go the the school that accepted him. He grabbed Tweeks hand squeezing it. "Go with me....you need business classes anyway if want to run the shop right? I'd bet your aunt and uncle would be sooo happy." 

The blond bit his lip. "I cant go through more schooling Craig, it stresses me out." Craig nodded in understanding. Hopping off the tailgate Craig stood in between Tweeks legs. "Tweek I want to be with you for a long time. I mean two old men gray hair long time. I want you to come with me regardless if you want to go to school or not. I mean we'll make it work if you do stay, I mean if you want to that is ...." Craig scratched the back of his head trailing off. 

The blond smiled. "Craig, I'll wait for you. I'll get weekends off and drive down to see you and we'll make it work. But if you want to be a vet you have to go. I want to stay here and help my aunt and uncle, it's the least I can do, not only for what they have done for me but because there's no better experience than on the job experience." Craig leaned in resting his head on Tweeks shoulder, "you sound like Richard." Tweek chuckled.

They both knew the next few years would be hard on them but they also knew they both needed to do this to grow as people. Craig was going to come back immediately after he graduated and Tweek was going to work his ass off to save as much as he could. But both of them were deeply saddened by the fact that they would no longer see each other on a daily basis. "Craig..." the taller boy straightened, "when this part of our lives is all set and done....." Craig saw the boy start to twitch slightly, pupils blown, breathing erratic, "willyoumarryme?" It was so fast he almost didnt catch the sentence. He saw the vulnerability in Tweek and it made him angry that he was already assuming the answer would he no. He'd never forgive the parents that did this to him. "Look at me Tweek." He lifted his head so he was staring straight in to the blonds eyes. "If you'd let me...I'd marry you today." Tweeks eyes grew larger and then he smiled. "Yeah Tucker that's all I need, to figure a way to explain to my aunt and uncle that we got hitched and why they weren't invited." 

"No worries, I'll do it, they adore me." He laughed. "Yeah until you tell them you took their only son from them." Craig scratched his jaw, "fuck your're right, and I bet your uncle knows how to get rid of a body no questions asked." Tweek nodded playfully. 

"Yes Tweek, we will get married when I move back from school. Im going to try and get this shit done fast." The blond laid down in the bed of the truck. "I'm not going to lie, Im going to miss the fuck out of you." Craig climbed back in laying next to the blond. "I'll call you everyday." Tweek rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "That's what they all say..." Craig smirked, "I'll video chat you every other day." Tweek shook his head, "promises promises." Craig turned Tweek so their fronts were flush against each other. "I'll love you every moment of everyday, even when you do piss me off by being a brat." 

Tweeks voice was low, "you'll just have to prove it to me Tucker." 

\-----------------------------

5 tears later

"Turn off that fucking alarm!" Tweek groaned at the pissed off raven. To be honest Tweek, to, wanted to toss the alarm clock at the wall. It didnt help that they stayed up all night just reacquainting themselves. "Its off, I have to open shop, feel free to sleep in." Craig grunted taking the offer. Tweek didnt blame him for his shitty attitude he had just driven six hours to move back to South Park on top of the physical activities of the night. 

It wasn't until noon the raven made it down and in to the coffee shop. "Please tell me you have some black coffee left, I cant make it if you dont." Tweek pushed a cup his way. "Your're lucky my uncle built an apartment above this place or we'd both be suffering." 

Craig, Tweek decided, got better looking with age. He filled out some more and by some act of God grew a few more inches bringing him six four. He worked out on a regular basis more for up keep of health than aseathics. 

His looks sometimes made the blond anxious. People of all kinds constantly tried hitting on him and sometimes it made Tweek doubt his worthiness. But it always vanished when Craig wrapped his arms around him, like he did now. "I love you," the taller boy whispered, "sorry for being an ass this morning." 

The blond smiled. "Nothing I haven't seen before, but you are getting crankier with age..." Craig took a big noisy sip of his coffee. "It's not my fault, how was I suppose to know there was a whole nother level of idiocracy outside of South Park. People are fucking idiots." Tweek shook his head as the taller boy didnt do anything to keep his voice down. 

"As I live and breathe, Craig Tucker." kenny walked up to the counter flashing his lop sided smile. "I see time has treated you well." Craig stared the flirty blond down. "Can't say the same for you McCormick, you look like you got in a bad sledding accident." The blond shrugged, "once or twice. You back for good?" Tweek refilled the ravens cup before he could ask. "Yeah, start with the vet clinic on Monday." Kenny nodded then looked to Tweek. "Can I get my usual sugar?" The shorter boy flipped him off. "I told you not to call me that." 

"You know Token is suppose to be in town this week..." Craig snorted, "yeah and so is Clyde. I know, they're my friends." Kenny held his hands up. "Hey just letting you know just incase." Tweek slid the small coffee over to Kenny. "Thanks cutie, see ya guys later!" 

"He annoys the entirety of my being." Tweeks laughed. "Well we could always kill him." The blond suggested nonchalantly. Craig shook his head, "he still has that curse thing going on, we'd just piss him off and even though I hate to say it I dont ever want to see kenny pissed off. He's worse than Damien." 

The coffee shop was empty leaving Craig and Tweek to make goofy kissy faces at each other resulting g in them laughing. "Your aunt and uncle?" Tweek took a sip of his tea. "In Peru, apparently there's some amazing coffee bean they just have to have." Craig rubbed his eyes,"fuck Peru." 

Craig looked to Tweek really taking him in. The blond had discarded his piercings and black gloom attire as they got older and replaced them with tan cargo pants and a forest green Tweek Bros. shirt. The only edgy thing about Tweek now was that he let his wavy hair grow and shaved the sides to give it a more punk look. To say Craig loved it was an understatement. 

"So Tucker...." 

"Yes Tweak...." 

"You remember that promise you made me before you left?" 

"Anytime anywhere shortie." 

The blond smile a toothy smile. "Alright let's go down after this and get this shit started. You know my uncle is gonna lecture you, right?" Craig groaned. "Dude, we're like twenty three..." Tweek patted the boy on the back. "Yeah and your taking away his only son." 

"Your're taking away my mom and dads only son, you dont see them pulling a shotgun on you." Tweek sighed over dramatically, "yeah but I've been smooching up to your parents giving them free coffee and pastries so they adore me. Your mom is practically begging me to marry you." 

Craig lightly slammed his hand down on the counter, "come on, I'll help you close early and we can get the paperwork started." 

Tweek smiled at the taller boy.

They were just where they needed to be with who they needed to be with and for the first time in his life he felt true peace and happiness.


End file.
